Episode 8 - Darker and Greener
Darker and Greener 'is the name of the eight episode of Chapter I - Season 1 of the ''Stickman Universe ''series. Synopsis ''Red is left at Dark Green's mercy... what will he do now? Story '''Previous Episode: Red above the Ledger Starting off from where the previous episode ended, Dark Green holds an unconscious Red is about to let him fall to his death from the rooftop they are on. He coldly tells his downed rival that, ever since the time they destroyed their partnership, he has been waiting for the day he finally kills him and after saying a cruel goodbye, he lets go of Red, who begins to fall to his demise. Dark Green then walks away from the scene, feeling triumphant over winning against his rival at last. However, a sudden explosion is heard from below and Dark Green rushes to see what it is and as he checks, Red appears and delivers a quick yet strong uppercut, which sends Dark Green flying and crashing down to the building opposite of where they are. Dark Green is shocked about the blow he had gotten and is left perplexed. Red comes down, with his eyes glowing and begins to attack his rival. A heated fight between the two begins, at which Dark Green is able to hold himself off and sends Red crashing down to the ground with a powerful drop kick. Dark Green lands and stands by his apparently defeated rival. Confused at how he was able to come back and gain so much power, he vents his anger towards an unconscious Red, demanding that he tell him how he suddenly got stronger. Just then, Vincent arrives and protects Red. Dark Green tells him to get out of his way, but Vincent refuses. Red then stands up, injured but still okay and tells Vincent to not get in the way of their fight, stating that "it's between him..." as he readies himself for another bout. "... and me." He says. Now fueled with anger, Dark Green begins his attack. Their fight lasts for several minutes, and, after exhausting each other, Red and Dark Green both deliver one last blow at one another. They exhange blows and are now away from each other, facing the opposite direction of one another. Dark Green then smiles. Red faintly kneels down. As Dark Green perks up a bit, he falls down, unconscious. Red is shown to be the winner of their fight. Vincent then goes to help his friend up. Later, the two take Dark Green to Jay, who then decides to take care of him for the time being. The episode ends at this point, at which three unknown figures watch them from afar. Next Episode: The Trplets Characters *Red *Darkmon Greene *Vincent Universe *Jay *Jessie (cameo at the end; No Lines) *Paige Riley (cameo at the end; No Lines) *Amy Reins (cameo at the end; No Lines) Trivia *It is revealed that Dark Green can only send out three clones at once, as if he sends out more than one, it could prove fatal for him. *The three unknown figures shown at the end of the episode would later be revealed in the next episode. Production Notes *This is the first episode to feature glow effects in the series. Gallery be Added... Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe: Chapter I (Episodes)